Perfect Love
by Wolfy101
Summary: A beautiful medow, and a not so beautiful argument. InuKag Oneshot


The demon had come out of nowhere, Inuyasha had shoved me roughly behind him, causing me to fall over my feet. The battle was over quick enough, but not before the creature managed to rake Inuyasha deeply across one shoulder with his claws.

Which brings us here, just a few minutes later.

A beautiful medow.

A beautiful day.

A beautiful hanyo.

A not-so-beautiful argument.

"Take off your shirt!"

"No!"

I tried to calm myself and take a more gentle approach.

"Inuyasha, in less then two hours you'll be human for the night, and even with your hanyou blood those cuts are still bleeding. Let me look at them now and they won't hurt as much later."

He paced restlessly from one end of the tiny clearing to the other ears flat against his long, silver hair, growling.

"We should be getting to back to the village. If we leave now and I run fast enough-"

"We still won't get there before sundown. We got waylaid going to and leaving the attacked village, so we're over a day behind. Sango and Miroku are to busy trying to figure out each other to come find us."

I decided to take a cheap shot, one I knew would work but hated to use. Lowering my eyes and folding my hands in my lap I spoke in a whisper I knew he could barly hear.

"Besides, I need you to be strong tonight. If it's just going to be us two humans against whatevers out there, I need you to be strong." I let my voice putter out, not daring to look up at what I'm sure was his guilt filled face. He hated the thought of not being able to protect me.

"Fine." His voice was as quiet as mine had been.

I tried to push down the guilt that threatened to drown me. _It was for his own good_, I told myself.

The truth was, I hated it when he was hurt, no matter what he said to reasure me. I love him. After meeting Inuyahsa, normal boys loose their appeal. It was him or nothing, and by the way he was known to act, I had been leaning towards nothing for years now. Kikyo had disappeared, but that didn't change the way he sometimes looked out at the horizon, the bittersweet passion in his amber eyes, like something he wanted despaeratly was just beyond his reach.

Just at that moment he plopped down beside me, his legs crossed and the Tetsiga laid by his side. He regarded me silently.

"Well?"

I blinked.

He stared.

I blinked again.

"I can't do anything until you take off your shirt."

He grumbled something but complied. He pulled the firerat robe off his shoulders, then his white undershirt went off over his head. I had seen this many times, but it still shook me to the core.

His body was perfect. The muscles rippled under his golden skin, his spun silver hair cascading down his back.

I sighed slightly and turned to pull out the first aid kit.

"You're hurt too."

I looked back at him, startled to find his face a few mere inches from mine. His eyes were wide with concern and a small flicker of anger. At who I did not know.

"Huh?"

"Don't go acting like your not, cause I'd know the smell of your blood anywhere. Your hurt."

I had been kneeling, but now I streched both my legs out before me. My left leg was showing some brusies from where I fell, as well as a long gash from right above my knee to my ankle. It was smeared with blood, but I hadn't felt a thing. I laughed akwardly.

"Well, I guess I am!"

I tucked my legs beneath me again, trying not to wince. Now that I had seen the cut, I suddenly was awakened to just how much it actually hurt. I picked up a water bottle, moved in front of Inuyasha, and leaned over him, beggining to dab the dried blood off his arm and shoulder. I didn't notice the way he stiffened when I rose off my legs, balancing on my knees as I put my head over his shoulder to see how far the cuts went down his back. I didn't hear the stifled moan as my hair fell over my shoulder and the tips danced over his bare chest in the light wind.

After I was satisfied with the cleanliness of the cut I began to move back around him to get the bandages. His hand reached up, lightly wrapping his fingers in the raven strands of the hair that fell from behind my ear.

"Kagome."

I stayed staring at his torn shoulder, not daring to move.

"I'm sorry."

I made a mistake. I looked up. His smoldering eyes melded with mine. The emotions swirling in their depths making my head spin. I had seen this look before. At night when he stared into the fire...I had always thought he was pinning after Kikyo. I felt his other hand move up to the back of my head, tangling in the silken strands. He tugged my hair, pulling me toward him.

"I would do anything for you." He whispered against my lips, before our mouths connected.

I immediatly leant into the kiss, putting one hand on his good shoulder and the other on his chest to keep me from falling onto him.

But that seemed to be exactly what he wanted. He threw himself backward with a growl, dragging me with him. I opened my eyes in surprise as I lay on him, then quickly closed them again as he deepened the kiss. He plied my lower lip softly with his fangs, pushing his tongue into my hot mouth when I gasped. He pulled back for air.

"You taste unbelivable!" He groaned. I blushed deeply. He pushed some of my hair out of my face tenderly.

"Never leave me."

It was unexpected coming from his lips, but it warmed me from my head to my toes. I didn't answer, instaed I pushed my lips onto his with a new ferver. He moaned and deepened the kiss.

A beautiful medow.

A beautiful day.

A beautiful hanyo.

A perfect love.

_Our_ perfect love.

**

* * *

Just a short (and pretty pathetic) oneshot inspired by a picture I saw on YouTube. The picture was in the slideshow 'Inuyasha Cute and Romantic', you should totally see it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Inuyasha', any of the characters, 'YouTube', or 'Inuyasha cute and Romantic'**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Gone Crazy and Staying There,**

**Wolfy101**


End file.
